Colors of Quinn
by darkmagic-luvr
Summary: What do we think about when we think of Quinn? Color.50 'sentences' about what four people think about when they think 'Quinn'. Flames accepted, minor yuri.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Zoey 101_, Nicole and Lola would be together, Logan would fall in love with Quinn, and Chase would kiss Zoey. Michael would kiss Chase. So I'm obviously not an owner of _Zoey 101_ because this doesn't really happen. Or does it?  
**Summary:** 50 "sentences" about the colors we think about when we're reminded of her. Minor Fem-slash.  
**Spoilers: **Any you can think of.

**Colors of Quinn by Liv**

_Red_

Logan watched Quinn sit on the stairs outside the tennis court, watching the sun turn her hair red in the dying light, and wondered why he never noticed it before.

_Red-Orange_

He kissed her; lightly at first-as part of the deal- he just didn't expect her to kiss him back; and when she pulled away he could taste the orange slurpy she drank, her lips were died orange and red, and Michael wanted to kiss her again.

_Orange_

_"Because it's the best color,";_ Chase heard her voice in his head, he could never have forgotten it was her favorite color, it was the only color she wanted him and her friends to wear at her funeral-but looking down at her cold, motionless body now, he realized he's never asked her why.

_Maroon_

Nicole wore _that_ dress; she stood out; she was gaped at, but she didn't care: Quinn said she wore it best.

_Cherry_

Sitting next to her, Logan didn't bother looking at her face to know what her expression was- "What are you doing here?"- he wasn't started by the question, he was startled by the cherry colored ribbon around her neck- "The same thing you are,"-Quinn looked at him- "I don't want it to be over."

_Watermelon_

Michael didn't bother trying to hide his surprise when he bit into the pear and tasted watermelon instead; Quinn just looked at him expectantly- "So?"- Michael looked at her and opened his mouth to respond, - "Oh my god."

_Raspberry_

She threw it at her, not bothering to give her any warning, just chucked it at Nicole's chest; looking down at the raspberry stain on her shirt she heard Quinn say; "Now it's a style."

_Yellow_

It wasn't as awkward going to the movies with her as Chase thought it might; She made jokes and laughed at his; Chase wondered why he didn't think of it sooner.

_Yellow-Orange_

"If we never see each other again, know that I kind of always liked you," –Michael didn't know what to say; "Don't worry, I'm coming back next year," –"Good, I don't know who I'd turn orange if you weren't here," - "Orange? I thought I was yellow!"- "Minor setback."

_Gold_

"You know why orange is my favorite color?" Quinn asked his, leaning her head against his shoulder; "Because it's the closets thing to gold when the sun sets on it."

_Green_

Nicole noticed the grass stains on Quinn's pants, but didn't say anything; Nicole noticed the leaves in her hair, but didn't say anything; Nicole noticed the way her hair was messy, almost as if it was styled that way; Nicole couldn't help but notice her.

_Blue-Green_

Linking her arm with his, Quinn lead him up off his steps towards the ocean; not speaking anything, just looking at the blue-green water as the waves crashed against the sand; Logan didn't think he'd rather be anywhere else.

_Lime-Green_

She squirted his with limes saying they'd get rid of the smell from his fat molecules; Chase cringed at that, but when it worked he didn't thank her out loud, not with them around; she wasn't surprised.

_Forest-Green_

She played substitute teacher; everyone stared at her when she walked up to the white board in her dark green tights and wrote the most difficult math problem they'd ever seen; Michael gaped at her when she finished it for them upon asking,- "How'd you do that?" he'd asked out loud- "Practice."

_Blue_

When they first slept together, it was just that- sleeping together; it was from exhaustion in the lounge; she thought Quinn was just her friend then; looking back on it now, Nicole couldn't remember if that couch was purple or blue; looking back now, Nicole realized she wanted to be more than friends with Quinn.

_Dark-Blue_

She couldn't stand their cuddling any longer; he followed her into the night because Zoey made him; she told him to leave her alone; when he asked her what was wrong, she spun around, grabbed his shirt collar and crushed her mouth against his- "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

_Aqua_

Logan pushed back the seawater, soaked hair from her face; liking the way she looked without her glasses; liking the way her body fit against his while he held her up in the cold, glittering ocean; her aqua colored swimsuit scratched against his chest when she moved to kiss him.

_Teal_

She couldn't stand it when the boys called that shirt 'blue'; it pissed her off when they called it 'green'; it made her so angry when those stupid boys saw her for her looks and for her label as 'Easy'; "You guys, it's not blue,"- Nicole looked up to see Quinn wither her hands on her hips, starring them down- "it's teal."

_Sky-Blue_

They were lying next to each other on the grass; watching the clouds drift over them, occasionally pointing out bunnies or dragons or on one occasion when Michael swore he saw Chase; Quinn just shook her head and laughed along, noticing a perfectly shaped heart and keeping it her secret.

_Purple_

"So what's with the feather?"- Quinn rolled her eyes and took the bag of cooler feathers away from Logan- "None of your business,"- "Okay," said Logan guiltily, tapping his fingers against the table before glancing at Quinn and pulling a feather off of the table without her noticing; later, Logan stuck the feather inside a shoe box in his room of memories he had, adding a note to the box right next to the purple feather saying- 'the only thing that keeps her from soaring, is the clipped feathers on her wings.'

_Dark-Purple_

He was caught up in another girl; that was why he never noticed her; she was smart; she was funny; she was quirky; and she had a heart: one he didn't know he'd been breaking; not until he saw her avoid his eyes, looking in favor of the dark purple been bag in the corner, all alone.

_Lavender_

Eye shadow: the only make-up she would wear; Daisies: Her favorite flower; Orange: her favorite color; Lavender: the way her hair smelled; the way her hair accidentally flips when she's angry and Nicole can't help herself and breaths in the air around her

_Pink_

She was trying to tutor his outside; trying to explain the anatomy of a grasshopper; trying to get him to pay attention; but all Michael wanted to do, was stare at the shell that hung at the base of her shirt when she bent forward, watching the inside of the shell shimmer.

_Grapefruit_

The nock on his bedroom door woke him up; he wasn't a light sleeper, he just could never fall asleep; he got out of bed and opened the door to see her standing in front of him: crying; he'd never seen her cry, so he placed his hands on her shoulder,(without waiting for an explanation) and hugged her to his chest where she broke down completely; he knew why she was crying, he just didn't feel like saying it out loud; they stayed there in each others arms until the sun rose, casting grapefruit colored beams onto the walls.

_Strawberry_

He was cheating: he was cheating on Zoey with Quinn and it was wrong; sometimes he would tell himself to break it off with the brain; make a list of all the things wrong with the spas; but then he'd watch her look at him; see her eyes sparkle at his jokes; and his own heart would beat wildly, watching her slide strawberry lip-gloss on her lips, and he realized that it wasn't a crush: he was addicted.

_Pale-Pink_

She couldn't remember when she started watching Quinn sleep; it wasn't weird, they would fall asleep after studying or trying to (when Nicole would give up, nearly on the brink of tears and Quinn's hair ending up braided with pink ribbon) and Nicole would wake up, r4ealizing she'd fallen asleep on Quinn, and it felt nice; and she really, truly couldn't wait for the next Friday when they would study together again.

_White_

People thought of them together: it was what they did; nobody bothered to have a reason for it, that was just the way it was; so when they finally admitted to each other that one liked the other, everybody was still a bit surprised; And every Sunday after they got together, Quinn would wear a white daisy in her hair; nobody every knew why.

_Silver_

They were holding hands when it happened; they were walking along the sidewalk at nine p.m. when they heard the tires squeal; they were talking about death; it was ironic now, that Quinn had brought up the subject; it was annoying that the car didn't have it's lights on; it was stupid that Chase walked away with a broken leg; and it made Chase want to cry to know that Quinn wouldn't ever wake up.

_Copper_

Michael wouldn't call it love; he wouldn't call it friendship; he wouldn't call it a crush but the tension was there: he could almost taste the copper in his mouth when she slapped him for a reason he couldn't remember; all he could remember was shoving her up against the wall and giving her a chance to walk away; to tell him to stop; to kiss him first; to kiss him back; she chose option D and they ended up getting caught; it made them laugh later at the memory.

_Brown_

Over Christmas break, Nicole felt miserable; she didn't know why; she didn't care to think about it too long or hard; she didn't want her mother finding out she was pinning; but when that package arrived in the mail: a brown paper wrapped box, tied with twine, Nicole smiled for the first time since she had been home; in the end the photo of a gold moth (which Quinn had manipulated on the computer) ended up hanging over her headboard.

_Black_

They weren't friends with the others, just by default, because nobody else would take them; they wouldn't talk to each other because that would mean they had given up on finding their own friends; but sitting together alone on the couch because everyone else wanted to play tennis, they realized they needed each other; like the moon needed the sun to shine; like yellow needed black to stand out, if he was black and she was yellow; then they needed each other more than oxygen; so they talked, and talk, and talk until the moon came out, shining down on the ground; and then he had to go and ruin it.

_Grey_

They had their first real fight when Michael asked Quinn to stop working (in not so nice words); that fight turned into the first real apologies either of them really meant; the best part about making up with someone you care about when it rains, is that now, whenever the sky turns grey, you can't help but look at each other with more meaning than you usually would; then _they_ usually would.

_Bronze_

They had the same class: she took it to test her physic skills, he took it to get away from his other friends; they hadn't meant to take it together; they didn't want to sit in alphabetical order, putting them next to each other by last name; he didn't mean to complement her; she hadn't meant to catch his eye; he didn't mean to brush bronze paint off her cheek- that was impulse; she didn't mean to lean forward; they were lucky nobody but their ceramics teacher was their, and even he wasn't watching.

_Magenta_

It was clichéd really; he was talking and she wasn't listening, instead she was starring at a magenta colored flower on their table; She didn't want to be there with him; she stood up suddenly, apologizing as she walked out on him, almost running towards the lounge room; she stopped in the lounge doorframe, out of breath starring at Quinn who happened to be sitting by herself: reading; "Hi," said Nicole, her breathing still raged; Quinn looked up at her and they just stared at each other- "Hi," Quinn whispered back.

_Cream_

They were caught once; it wasn't anything horrible, they just said they were having dinner as friends; that was probably why Zoey shrugged, gave them both smiles and told Chase she wouldn't be able to go to the movies tomorrow; when she left the two looked at one another for a moment before starting to laugh; it wasn't funny: they nearly got caught; but the fact that Chase's own girlfriend couldn't picture them together just made him more intrigued; he leaned forward and brushed a lose lock of hair off of her cream colored shirt, letting his fingers linger on her exposed neck for just a moment.

_Pale-Green_

Her hair was up: curled; she wasn't wearing shoes- her toes were painted a pale green color; she wasn't wearing her glasses- they were at the beach; she was wearing the same color bathing suit that her toes were painted; the sun was still shinning brightly, and the others were swimming; that moment, at that particular time, Nicole would remember forever, because Quinn grabbed her hand and pulled her away from almost stepping on Michael and Chase; both snoozing and covered in sand, making them looks like mermaids.

_Royal-Purple_

It was a joke; he didn't have to apologize; he refused to apologize; it was pointless; he told himself she was making a scene when she didn't show up for breakfast; he told himself she was wasting her time being stuck up in her room; they forced him to see her, he told himself; when she didn't answer the door he told himself she was pouting; when she didn't answer the door after he "apologized" he didn't get worried; he did get worried when she asked him if he would regret never getting to know her in all the years they've spent pretending to be friends; she said they had a month left of school and opened the door- "there's still time to get to know me," she said and leaned against her doorframe, and watched him.

_Turquoise_

The first time he really kissed her was in front of Zoey's dorm; it was risky, but he did it anyways; it was an opportunity to do something completely un-Chase; it was right then that he realized he was cheating on Zoey; he liked Quinn and Zoey, but he kissed Quinn, not Zoey; Chase brushed the turquoise beads (which were woven through Quinn's hair) off her shoulder and kissed her again before leaving her with a smile playing around his lips.

_Steal_

It was a deal: if he completed the quizzes she made up, she would kiss him for each correct quiz; they'd been studying the elements for five hours; when he asked her why she thought he'd want to kiss her, she said because he'd never get another opportunity; the only question Michael missed was a question asking him if steal was an element; she kissed him anyways.

_Dark-Brown_

Getting to know someone sucked; it sucked even more knowing that they'd never really get to know each other if one of them didn't step up; he knew his father wouldn't care, so he asked her to spend the summer with him; when she appeared at his house two weeks into the summer, she was wearing a dark brown sundress with big light green polka dots on it; they ended up getting to know each other in more ways than they thought they would.

_Tan_

She was a total spas; she was weird, smart, curious; she didn't have the word 'quit' in her vocabulary; she didn't care that she was hurting Zoey; she didn't like getting into fights; she took matter (whether they were her problems or not) into her own hands; she didn't back down from a challenge; she really wasn't tan, she was pale; Chase wondered where she got an alpaca; Zoey…Zoey was…Zoey just, wasn't Quinn.

_Bright-Green_

Stupid was getting into a fight just to make out later; Serious wasn't almost failing a math mid-term; Joy was running down the hall just to hug somebody; Relief wasn't narrowly missing somebody you didn't know, with an open milk carton meant for someone else; Stupid wasn't finding comfort in somebody when you learned your mom had a heart attack; Serious was missing your period; Joy wasn't the reaction they both had when they had slept together for the first and only time they attended school; Relief was finding out she wasn't pregnant; they stopped seeing each other for a month to sort out their own problems; they planned on getting back together in the spring, when the grass turned a bright green color; promising to take their relationship one step at a time from now on; they ended up getting back together on a cloudy day, with they sky dark gray, and the smell of rain in the air- it was perfect.

_Gray-Green_

It happened to start raining when Nicole and Quinn started walking back to the lounge; they both shrieked in surprise when it started to pour, turning Nicole's shirt into a more pronounced green; the grey clouds thundered above them, making Nicole jump and cling to Quinn's arm; they stared at each other; an ironic bolt of lightning shooting across the sky as their lips met.

_Peach_

He asked her how she could listen to stuff like that: she told him to shut up; He asked how she could wear sweatshirts that had peach paint stains on them: she asked him why he wouldn't wear dresses, dropping the subtle hint that Logan had worn one; he asked her if she ever thought about what life would be like if they weren't together: she didn't answer him…she didn't answer him which meant she had thought about it; he confronted her- "Have you ever thought about it?" he asked her, she didn't answer at first- "I thought how much it would be different, we could walk away from this school as friends if nothing had ever happened but,"- he looked at her in the eye- "I wouldn't have my life any other way."

_Navy_

Nicole saw him flirt with her; she bit her lip watching her shirt dip forward as she reached for her soda; watched her navy Converse All-Stars™ tap against the side walk as Nicole shut her eyes, willing the scene away; her bracelets jingled together and Nicole stood up, her chair nearly falling to the ground; everybody stared at her (everyone except Quinn and _him_) as she stalked over to the pair, her fist clenched;- "Get away from her," she hissed, blinking back tears; Quinn stared at her, her mouth almost gaping open- "Nicole-," began Quinn only to be shut off as Nicole sat down next to Quinn, wrapping her arm around Quinn's shoulders; _I don't care what people think anymore._

_Violet_

It wasn't working out; he couldn't continue doing this; he tried listing their faults- he loved them both for them; he tried asking Michael, but couldn't tell him what was wrong and ended up with some weird remedy for ant bites involving violet's; he almost asked Lola-almost; he finally couldn't take it anymore when Zoey asked him what was wrong-when Quinn told him he looked nervous; he paced in his locked and empty dorm room for an hour and forty-three minutes before finally coming out and heading for the lounge- "Can I talk to you?" he asked, she nodded and followed him into the hallway- "what's up Chase-,"- "Stop," said Chase holding up his hands, he took a breath- "I'm sorry, but I don't we should see each other anymore,"- "You're breaking up with me? Is there someone else?"- "Yeah, I'm sorry," she didn't move, she looked paralyzed, but she nodded after awhile, "You're going to be okay?" he asked her, she didn't answer, just nodded and turned around- "I'm sorry Zoey."

_Sandy-Brown_

Logan's tennis court was too big; he put a slip n' slid in it, just because he didn't play all that much, and no one to play with; Quinn sat with him at the breakfast table alone every morning; she sat next to him on his bed when he had a nightmare; she smiled at him while they played basketball; she glared at his father when he brushed past his son because he was "too busy"; she asked him what it felt like to be alone all the time, and he spit the question right back at her; they walked through the sand, Logan's tan feet turning a dusty, sandy brown color; they packed her things together the second to last week of summer vacation so she could go home; he asked her if she had a good time; she kissed him on the mouth in front of his dad, who actually stopped his phone conversation to stare at them; he noticed his son for the first time since his wife died.

_Pearl_

Grabbing the back of her jacket, Michael pulled Quinn out of the crowd she was gathering in and shoved her into a broom closet- "You know how _Harry Potter_ this is?" asked Quinn, laughing as Michael shut the door behind him and laughed with her- "_Lumos!_" he almost shouted and flicked on the light switch; Quinn laughed at him even harder; "Happy Birthday Quinn," he said, holding up a pearl colored ring- "never forget me,"- "Don't worry," whispered Quinn, "I wont." **–End**

_Rust_

They walked to class together- everybody stared; they ate lunch away from their friends- everybody whispered; Quinn tied a rust colored bow in Nicole's curly hair- nobody said anything; Nicole didn't blush when they finally went back to their friends- neither did they; Lola watched Nicole closely before finding the right time to tell her she always knew how Nicole felt about Quinn- Nicole stared at her; Lola gave her a smile and told her she was probably the only person who was happy for them- Nicole smiled back, and touched the rust colored bow tied in her hair. **-End**

_Salmon_

It was fun; they went to the homecoming dance together; refusing all their other invitations; making people guess; Logan thought she looked amazing in a satin dress- it was salmon colored- she looked beautiful in it; Everyone stared at them; Chase and Michael cornered him, asked him what changed his mind about her; Zoey, Lola and Nicole caught her in a death trap, asked her what happened that summer, -"We just," they paused, each saying the same thing and catching each others eyes across the dance floor- "We just got to know each other." **–End**

_Coral_

Chase brushed his fingers over Quinn's jaw lightly, his gaze drifting down to the necklace she wore- the one she never took off: the one _he_ gave her; He touched it gently, noting the fact that her parents were letting her be buried with a piece of coral pink stone in a chain- so he carved it into a rose: So what?- "It was Quinn wasn't it?" asked a voice from behind him, Chase turned to look at Zoey (who kept her promises and wore orange instead of black, just like he did and Logan and Michael and Nicole and Lola and Dana who'd come back just for the funeral) and nodded – "Yeah, I'm sorry I cheated," – "I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner," –"Let's not be sorry for anything else," suggested Chase- "Let's go back to the PCA lounge and talk about Quinn," Zoey nodded thoughtfully- "I like that idea," Chase watched her walk out, telling her he'd be right there; he gave one last look at Quinn before leaning down and kissing her; "if only this was a fairy tale," he mumbled- "Because then you would wake up." **-End****

* * *

**

**This was my very first **_**Zoey 101**_** fic. I kinda hate how there's an absence of Quinn so I decided to do a **_**whole**_** fic on her. Flames are welcome and generally anticipated. I expect some people would be offended by the contents of this story. The characters as you might have suspected are: Quinn, Logan, Michael, Chase, and Nicole with mentions of the others (especially Zoey)**

**I hope you guys aren't confused by the order, if you are (though it was specified pretty clearly) you can message me about the order of the 'sentences'. Thanks a bunch and I hope you review!**

**-x-liv**


End file.
